


Piano

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Baker Street Polyamory [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare occasion John and Mycroft stay at Mycroft's flat instead of Baker Street, Mycroft and John play together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: Instrument 
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Takes place during the 16 month period that Against the Wall skims over

John’s POV  
It was unusual for them to stay at his auburn-haired lover’s home instead of his. Mostly because he did not like how big the place was, it felt just wrong. Don’t get him wrong, it is a beautiful flat, but there is just too much room and it reminds him too much of a museum instead of a home. Still, Mycroft had requested that they stay the night there while the new security system was being installed at the flat, and he had agreed.

As he wanders around, getting to know where everything is his ears pick up on the sound of music.

Smiling to himself, he follows it, discovering that his older companion is in a room full of instruments and seated at a grand piano, his long fingers slowly skimming over the keys and drawing out the sounds he had heard. Slipping into the room, he leans against the door as he continues to watch the politician unwind as he plays. He can just about see the tension and stress leaving the tall man. The melody he is playing seems to alternate between smooth gentle tones to hard edginess, emotion seems to swell and fall with every single note, allowing him a rare glimpse into the carefully protected heart of his lover.

When the politician finally stops, he remarks, “That was beautiful, not something I recognize though.”

“I wrote it,” the auburn-haired politician replies with a slightly blush.

Coming over to sit on the bench beside him, he smiles up at the taller man, “It was still beautiful. You know I took lessons on a piano when I was eight?”

One auburn eyebrow arches at him questioningly.

“Oh yeah,” he nods with a grin, “Didn’t last long, Harry started hitting on our instructor and mum pulled us out.” Chuckling, he tilts his head to the side, “Mind if I see if I remember anything?”

Graciously nodding towards the keyboard the tall man murmurs encouragingly, “Be my guest.”

Nodding once, he studies them for a minute before placing his hands and seeing if he can still play twinkle-twinkle-little-star. Part of it he gets right, but the rest he completely messes up. Chuckling he tries one more time before lifting his hands up. He is considering standing when Mycroft gently places his long fingers over top his and plays it with him. It is gentle and sweet, just a ghost of a connection but like a livewire to his system. He feels every motion and move through his entire body even though it is only his hands and arms touching the older man.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, turning and tilting his head up to kiss him gently on the chin as they finish the song.

Smiling warmly at him, the auburn-haired genius nods once, “Of course,” for a moment he hesitates before inquiring, “Would you like me to show you how to play?”

He beams at the taller man, responding, “I’d love that,” and kissing him one more time.

Tilting his head so their lips met, Mycroft kisses him back and for a few minutes the two of them stay there like that. Lips softly pressed together while their hands rest together on the keyboard. He’s not sure where the rest of the night will go, but for now, for now the two of them will simply be, and enjoy the time spent together.


End file.
